Atsushi Murasakibara/Image Gallery
Atsushi Murasakibara.png|Atsushi Murasakibara Murasakibara.png|Murasakibara in color Generation of Miracles color.png|The Generation of Miracles Teiko Junior High School Basketball Club.png|Teikō Junior High Four prodigies.png|Murasakibara passes the tests and gets accepted into Teikō's first string 1st string players pass.png|1st string players pass the 3rd string gym Akashi in middle school.png|Murasakibara in Junior High Kuroko joins 1st string.png|Kuroko enters Teikō's 1st string Going for ice cream.png|The group goes for ice cream Teiko ready to face kadooka.png|Teikō ready to face Kadooka Junior High Generation of Miracles 3 on 3.png|Generation of Miracles 3-on-3 practice match Teiko wins the finals of the Nationals 2nd year.png|Teikō wins their 2nd Nationals Kuroko and Murasakibara dispute.png|Murasakibara and Kuroko dispute Akashi and Murasakibara quarrel.png|Murasakibara provokes Akashi Akashi's Emperor Eye debut.png|Akashi uses his Emperor Eye against Murasakibara Teiko Middle vs Shoei Middle.png|Teikō Junior High vs Shoei Junior High Teikō and Seirin.png|Teikō meets Seirin Teiko walks past Seirin.png|Teikō walks past Seirin Miracles after graduation.png|The Generation of Miracles gather after graduation Murasakibara belittles Kuroko.png|Murasakibara belittles Kuroko Winter Cup opponents.png|Murasakibara with Yōsen High GoM reunion.png|The Generation of Miracles meeting Yosen High.png|Yōsen High Yosen High vs Yamanoe High.png|Yōsen High vs Yamanoe High Yosen High vs Kamakura High.png|Yōsen High vs Kamakura High Murasakibara blocks Hyuga.png|Murasakibara blocks Hyūga's shot Murasakibara blocks Kagami's shot.png|Blocking Kagami's open shot Kuroko shot.png|Mrasakibara faces Kuroko's Phantom Shot Murasakibara blocks Kiyoshi's double clutch.png|Murasakibara stops Kiyoshi's doulbe clutch Izuki passes through Yosen High's Eagle Wall.jpg|Izuki passes through Murasakibara's defense Kuroko scores another basket.png|Kuroko scores another basket with Phantom Shot Sem título.jpg|Murasakibara arrives in offense Murasakibara whirlwind dunk.png|Murasakibara's Thor's Hammer Murasakibara brings the goal down.png|Murasakibara breaks the goal Murasakibara helps Kiyoshi up.png|Murasakibara "helps Kiyoshi up" Kuroko marks Murasakibara.png|Kuroko marks Murasakibara S.A.M. Defense.png|Murasakibara facing Seirin's S.A.M. Defense S.A.M. Kuroko's steal.png|Kuroko steals a pass intended for Murasakibara Yosen_double_ace.png|The double ace Murasakibara and Himuro Kuroko and Kagami team play.png|Kuroko Kagami alley-oop Kagami dunks over Murasakibara.png|Murasakibara is dunked on Himuro shaken.png|Murasakibara sees Himuro crying Combed Hair Atsushi.jpg|Atsushi focuses Atsushi Zone.jpg|Murasakibara enters the Zone Murasakibara entered the Zone.jpg|Murasakibara in the Zone MJ.jpg|Kagami's Meteor Kam Kuroko stops Murasakibara.jpg|Kuroko stops Murasakibara at the last minute Murasakibara_crying.png|Murasakibara cries after their defeat Himuro and Murasakibara @ WC.png|Murasakibara at the Winter Cup Midorima w Takao 2.PNG|Murasakibara sees Midorima's new skill Chapter 87.png|Chapter 87 cover Chapter 105.png|Chapter 105 cover Chapter 135.png|Chapter 135 cover Chapter 144.png|Chapter 144 cover Chapter 155.png|Chapter 155 cover Chapter 196.png|Chapter 196 cover Chapter 204.png|Chapter 204 cover Chapter 206.png|Chapter 206 cover Chapter 210.png|Chapter 210 cover Chapter 217.png|Chapter 217 cover Chapter 219.png|Chapter 219 cover Chapter 222.png|Chapter 222 cover Chapter 226.png|Chapter 226 cover Volume 18.png|Volume 18 cover Volume 23 CD.png|Volume 23 cover (CD edition) Volume 24.png|Volume 24 cover WSJ cover (Teiko).png|Weekly Shōnen Jump cover GoM enter.png|GoM enter in Character Bible's Extra Chapter Murasakibara in New Opening.png|Atsushi Murasakibara Murasakibara mugshot.png|Mugshot GoM55.png|Generation of Miracles in Teikō Junior High Teiko regulars.png|Teikō Junior High regulars Murasakibara and Kuroko argue.png|Murasakibara and Kuroko dispute Teikō Junior High vs Shoei Junior High.png|Teikō Junior High vs Shoei Junior High Murasakibara vs Kiyoshi in Middle school.png|Murasakibara beats Kiyoshi Murasakibara Episode 26.png|Murasakibara's full debut Murasakibara belittles Kuroko anime.png|Murasakibara belittles Kuroko Murasakibara full appearance.png|Murasakibara at the Street Basketball 5 on 5 tournament Generation of Miracles different teams.png|Generation of Miracles with their new jersey from different high schools Winter Cup opponents (anime).png|The Generation of Miracles participate in the Winter Cup Kuroko reunites with his former teammates.png|The Generation of Miracles reunite Akashi appears.png|Akashi arrives Yosen High anime.png|Yōsen High Kuroko cyclone pass against Yosen.png|Kuroko's cyclone pass Murasakibara blocks Kagami.png|Murasakibara blocks Kagami's shot Phantom Shot.png|Kuroko's Phantom Shot Kuroko shoots.png|First basket for Seirin Another Phantom Shot.png|Kuroko scores another basket with Phantom Shot Murasakibara vs Kiyoshi.png|Murasakibara vs Kiyoshi Eagle wall.png|Izuki passes through the Eagle Wall Murasakibara goes to block Kiyoshi.png|Murasakibara goes to block Kiyoshi Mitobe guards Murasakibara.png|Mitobe guards Murasakibara Murasakibara offense.png|Murasakibara changes to offense Murasakibara dunk.png|Murasakibara's 360 dunk Murasakibara helps Kiyoshi.png|Murasakibara looks down upon Kiyoshi Murasakibara blocks Kuroko.png|Murasakibara tries to block Kuroko's Phantom Shot Kuroko marks Murasakibara anime.png|Kuroko marks Murasakibara Kuroko steals the ball in new formation.png|Kuroko steals the ball in the S.A.M. formation Yosen aces.png|Yōsen's double ace Generation of Miracles in OP Theme.png|Generation of Miracles in 2nd season OP The Other Self Generation of Miracles Teiko OP The Other Self.png|Teikō Junior High in 2nd season OP The Other Self Himura and Murasakibara ED.png|Murasakibara and Himuro in second season ED WALK Murasakibara OVA.png|Murasakibara in the Tip-Off OVA OVA credits extra Teiko.png|Murasakibara in a match of 3 against 3 with the Generation of Miracles in the end credits of the Tip-Off OVA Season 2 Epilogue ep2.png|Epilogue screen 27 Epilogue ep36.png|Epilogue screen 36 Epilogue ep46.png|Epilogue screen 46 Epilogue ep48.png|Epilogue screen 48 GoM OP2.gif|Murasakibara in the second OP Teiko Middle team.png|The legendary Teikō Junior High team Mother of God, THE AWESOMENESS.png|Anime cover Jump Live Kuroko no Basuke poll poster.png|3-on-3 opponents for Seirin trio Kuroko, Kagami and Kiyoshi Poll poster DVD8.png|DVD #8 Anibus3.png|Anibus Vol.3 Kuroko no Basuke TV Animation Navigation Book.png|TV Animation Navigation Book Replace.png|-Replace- Light novel 2.png|-Replace II- Light novel 3.png|-Replace III- Replace4.jpg|-Replace IV- Murasakibara song.png|Murasakibara's Character song The other self anime version CD.png|The Other Self anime version CD cover Game of Miracles cover artwork.png|Game of Miracles artwork Murasakibara game.png|Murasakibara in Game of Miracles Generation of Miracles in Miracles to Victory.png|Generation of Miracles in Miracles to Victory KnBCBibleAMurasakibara.png|Characters Bible, "What IF Murasakibara was a '''Pastry Chef'!?''" Murasakibara profile.png|Murasakibara's player profile Drama cd 2.png|Drama Theater 2 KnB2013Cal00.png|Calendar 2013 (cover) Twitter murasakibara 2.png|Murasakibara's twitter icon, special edition Category:Image Gallery